


Falling away with you

by dragonflythemuse



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Character Death, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, Other, but really nothing, mc dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27581089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonflythemuse/pseuds/dragonflythemuse
Summary: All of the love we left behind, watching the flashbacks intertwine. Memories I will never find.In which Lucifer reminisces about your relationship with him fondly.
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 53





	Falling away with you

_I can’t remember when it was good  
Moments of happiness elude  
Maybe I just misunderstood_

Lucifer wasn’t necessarily looking forward to having a human exchange student at R.A.D. He was familiar enough with Solomon, but a human, pure and untouched by magic, made him extremely nervous. There was no way that they would be able to be safe and happy in the Devildom. But when you had finally arrived, he realized he had underestimated you. It took you almost no time to become bold and to find your way through this new world you found yourself in. You found the loopholes and you found the ways to make Lucifer angry, but he could never be mad. It was more endearing than anything.

It only took a few months for him to become somewhat infatuated with you. He felt protective. He found you so sweet and pure that he couldn’t ignore you. He didn’t want to see you corrupted unless it was by his hands. So he was fast to hold you, to comfort you, to help you, to make you laugh and smile, anything so he could see you prosper.

He had even fallen in love with you and was hardly ashamed to admit it. 

_All of the love we left behind  
Watching the flashbacks intertwine  
Memories I will never find_

When you had unleashed Belphegor, Lucifer had been livid initially, but then he saw your dead, lifeless corpse in Mammon’s arms. His stomach lurched and he felt the edges of his vision going black. He didn’t realize he had thrown Belphegor into the wall of the entryway, cracking it and leaving a dent in his wake. He didn’t realize he had choked him until he passed out. He didn’t realize that afterwards, he had crumbled to the ground, crying and mourning. 

He was relieved to find out that you were alive and timelines had been warped (and restored). He was a lot more protective of you, for he couldn’t rid his mind of the image of your body fading away and reducing to dust. He couldn’t forget your lifeless body, staring at him with blank eyes. He could never let you get hurt again.

When Belphegor would attack you, he would be there to fight him off and put him back in his place. He would comfort you from your nightmares, allowing you to sleep in his room for safety. You had even managed to convince him to sleep in your bed once. (He was almost shamelessly pressed against you in your bed, but he couldn’t complain. He enjoyed it.)

He would do anything to remind you that you weren’t alone and you weren’t handling your trauma alone. He wanted to do everything to alleviate the fear from your mind. And if he couldn’t do it, he would at least try his best to keep you happy. 

_So I’ll love whatever you become  
And forget the reckless things we’ve done  
I think our lives have just begun_

It took you and Lucifer a year to devote yourself to each other. On the last night of your stay in the Devildom, you had pushed the boundaries set and asked him to form a pact with you and he had, surprisingly, agreed. 

But not only did he make a pact with you, but he had also made love with you, telling you how much he truly felt about you, wanting nothing more than to feel your love in the palm of his hands. He could not deny the fact that he was stupidly in love with you. He could not deny how badly he wanted to continue lying in bed with you in your arms, nothing blocking your contact with each other other than the silky sheets that caught your legs.

He wanted nothing more than to be with you or the rest of your life.

He regretted how long it took him to admit it. He regretted how he would lose you the next day. He was so afraid of being lost to the concept of human time, nothing more than a memory that is indiscernible between a dream and a past event. You said that you saw him as more than that and you wouldn’t forget him. And that even when you were back in the human realm, you would never forget him and always cherish him. You would always remember how real his love was and nothing would separate the bond of your soul and his.

_Staying awake to chase a dream  
Tasting the air you’re breathing in  
I know I won’t forget a thing_

You came back to him. You were right when you had said that you wouldn’t forget him and you would love him far beyond the boundaries of the realms. You had appeared in a ball of light in the center of the student council room at R.A.D. and he stared slack jawed at your appearing form. 

But the smile on his face could not be wiped. It wouldn’t be. He was in love with a human and his human had returned. He was so happy to find you back. And the moment you were done spending time with his brothers, he whisked you away to a place that you wouldn’t be found to shower you with his love and affection. He wanted to be able to show his appreciation of your mere existence uninterrupted. He needed you more than ever. 

He peppered you in kisses and kept you in tight embraces, promising that as long as you lived he would love you and cherish your existence. He was in love. And he wasn’t ashamed of showing it.

_Promise to hold you close and pray  
Watching the fantasies decay  
Nothing will ever stay the same_

Lucifer didn’t know how it happened. He didn’t know how it had come to you in his arms, choking on your last breaths and falling away from life. Your blood was seeping into his clothes, but he could care less about the expensive material being stained red. 

He still couldn’t wrap around how a demon had attacked you so severely. His brothers were all there nearby, but at some point, you had found yourself alone for a moment, giving this lesser demon a moment to attack.

He had tried everything he could. He tried staunching the bleeding and using magic to heal your wounds, but they were far too severe. No matter what Barbatos and Solomon tried to do, they could only lessen the pain of your death. It had been so long since multiple people had seen Lucifer cried, but he sobbed as you passed away in his arms after pressing the softest kiss onto his lips. 

No one attempted to silence his sobs. He cried. He cried as hard as he did when he lost Lilith. Because he loved you. He had never thought of hiding his love for you. He was proud to love you, to have a talented and beautiful human that he could call his own. What humans call a soulmate. He had lost his soulmate, his significant other, the human he could call his shamelessly. 

He had lost a piece of his heart that day.

_And I’ll feel my world crumbling  
I’ll feel my life crumbling  
I’ll feel my soul crumbling away  
And falling away_

Lucifer sat at a rock sat atop a mountain, where it caught the chill air and basked in the milky starlight. He wasn’t sure exactly where in the human realm he was. He didn’t really care. He just knew that it was an important place to you and that’s why you asked to be buried there. Your wish had been granted and you had a very elegant headstone. It was inconspicuous. It didn’t have your name on it, but it was known that it was a grave. 

He leaned his head back against the rock, feeling the cool surface on the back of his scalp. Even though it was a stone set atop a mountain in the cool air, it still felt like a warm embrace from you. He stopped keeping count of how long it’s been since you passed away. At that point, it didn’t really matter. He missed you the same constantly. No matter how long you were gone, he would miss you the same. 

He knew you were up in Heaven, where you ultimately belonged. You were an angel. You were a beautiful angel that he never deserved, but he cherished you all the same. And you cherished him. He hoped that you were still thinking of him, even in another realm. 

A smile formed on his face as a tear rolled down his cheek. He wasn’t sure when he would see you again, but he promised that he would. He would ask Diavolo to make sure you were okay, accustoming well. He so badly wanted to see what you looked like an angel. You had to look beautiful. 

He ignored the sobs that left his chest as he shifted to wrap his arms around your grave. While it wasn’t your soft body, it felt like a hug coming from your welcoming arms. He peppered the stone in soft kisses, hoping you would feel them wherever you were in Heaven. 

He wiped his face with the back of his gloved hand. He would never forget you. Your precious smile, your honesty, your bravery, your fearlessness, everything about you was amazing. He wouldn’t forget any of your qualities. Any of the things he once believed were weak human traits, but now he sees that it makes you human. How you treasure time, how you treasure life, everything. 

He pressed another kiss on the stone. This was his new routine. Once a week he would visit you and when he did, he would kiss the top of the stone, leave some flowers, and sit with you to update you on the going ons of the Devildom. It was a routine he would cancel any of his plans for. 

He would do anything for you. He would fall from Heaven a second time, as long as he would get you in the end. 

_Falling away  
With you._

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based on the song Falling Away With You by Muse. It's a song that's held a soft spot in my heart for the past 10 years. I think I'll make another fic about one of the verses.


End file.
